Toys (Rebooted Film)
Toys is an 2020 american fanmade rebooted animated-comedy film based on 1992 as the same name. and starring Highpows Nolan Massey in film debut. this film was produced by MGM Studios and REEL FX. this movie directed by G. Tiernan. this rebooted was set in the city and in the future. a hi-tech toy factory falls into the hands of an army general who turns the models into killing machines. the deceased owener's children knows what's afoot and although apparenty powerless have to find a way of bringing down the nightmarish empire that is being constructed under their noise. Plot Kenneth Zevo, the owner of the Zevo Toys factory in Moscow, Idaho, is dying. He surprises his assistant, Owen Owens, with his desire that instead of his son Leslie succeeding him, it will be his brother, Leland, who is a lieutenant general in the US Army. Even Leland is unsure of this, pointing out how Leslie has been apprenticed at the toy factory most of his life. Kenneth agrees Leslie loves toys and his work, but his childlike demeanor would not help him to be a successful business leader. Kenneth had even hired a young woman named Gwen Tyler to work in the factory, hoping she and Leslie would start a relationship that would help Leslie to mature. Kenneth passes away and Leland reluctantly takes control of the factory. Leland's first thought is to simply allow Leslie and his sister, Alsatia, continue to design new toys and effectively run the factory. However, Leland's interest is piqued when he hears about corporate secrets being leaked, and he hires his son, Patrick, a soldier with covert military expertise, to manage security. From Patrick, Leland gets the idea of building war toys in the factory, even though Leslie points out Zevo Toys has never made war toys due to Kenneth's dislike of war in general. Meanwhile, Leslie finally notices Gwen, and they start dating. Leland offers to drop the idea of Zevo Toys making war toys, but asks Leslie if he can partition off a small amount of the factory to develop toys of his own. He asks Leslie to stay out of the area for fear that his toys may not be good enough. Unknown to Leslie, Leland is using the space to develop miniature war machines that can be controlled remotely, aspiring to sell these to the military. However, the military leaders refuse to buy into his plan, and Leland, becoming unhinged by their refusal, moves ahead with his plan independently. He takes over more and more of the factory space and increases security on these areas. When Leslie sees children being led into one of Leland's secure areas, he finds a way to sneak into the space. Inside, he discovers Leland training the children to operate the miniature war machines with arcade-like interfaces so the children would not be aware they are actually operating real war equipment. Leslie flees before he is discovered, barely escaping the "Sea Swine" amphibious drone guarding an exit, and makes his way to Gwen's house to reveal what he saw. Leslie is aware that Leland has seen his actions through spy toys monitoring the area, and prepares to defend his parts of the factory, and promotes himself to general of his own army. Patrick learns Leland lied about the death of his mother and quits to warn Leslie. Leslie, Alsatia, Patrick, Gwen, and Owen go to the factory to fight against Leland, using the Zevo toys against Leland's war machines. Leslie manages to get to Leland, and during the fight between Leslie and Leland on a prop airplane, Leland’s helicopter attempts to hit Leslie with a missile, misses and hits Leland's control panel, which shuts down the power for all the military toys. As Leslie and Patrick confront Leland, Alsatia is attacked by the Sea Swine and is revealed to be a robot, built by Kenneth to be a companion for Leslie after the death of his mother. As Leslie and Patrick tend to Alsatia, Leland tries to escape, but the Sea Swine stops and attacks him. As Leland is hospitalized, Leslie takes control of the factory and continues his relationship with Gwen, and Alsatia is fully repaired. Owen continues to work at Zevo, and Patrick prepares to leave to take on further missions, but remains with the others long enough to attend a brief memorial to Kenneth. Characters * Nolan Massey As Lesile Zevo * Highpows As Kenneth Zevo * TBA Production * Nolan Massey Wants to play in the toys rebooted movies with Highpows. https://ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:787226#6 * Toys sequel is confirmed by director. Category:Animated movies Category:Reboot Category:2020 films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:MGM films Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:The Random Storage Company